


Day 14 - Blowjobs : "Beautiful Things"

by catsandcrayola



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrayola/pseuds/catsandcrayola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't keep his lips to himself any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 - Blowjobs : "Beautiful Things"

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is part of a fic I'm currently working on, but haven't published yet. Enjoy the smutty sneak peak! <3

_(POV: Cas)_   
  


If anyone could make Castiel want to blaspheme, it was the man standing in front of him. Cas could stare at him for the rest of eternity and not get bored, he was sure of it. Dean was a masterpiece, exquisite in every detail, and every tiny freckle on his skin a work of art. Cas could _see_ him, see the beauty of Dean’s soul pulsate in his eyes, and even though he was Castiel’s favourite part of creation, he didn’t understand him at all. Paradoxically Dean also was the only one he had ever met who made so much _sense_.   
  


He let his eyes fall to Dean’s lips; so luscious, so alluring, so… provocative. He could see them moving, Dean was probably talking to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen, or even look away. He wanted to feel them against his.

 

 

_(POV: Dean)_   
  


Had he always felt this self-conscious around Cas? He licked his lips, and Cas’ eyes fell down to watch them. It wasn’t weird, well, not for them at least, but this time Dean felt every second as an eternity. Cas parted his lips.   
  


Fuck, those lips. Dean was pretty sure he shouldn’t be mirroring Cas’ movements right now. Not when they were standing so close. Not when his dick was catching up with the situation, rapidly filling up with blood.   
  


“C-Cas, d’you mind?”   
  


Cas’ eyes slowly worked their way up to meet Dean’s again. His pupils were heavily dilated.   
  


He stepped even closer, lifted his hand and settled it on Dean’s neck. Cas looked at Dean with awe. They’ve been this close before, but there was something else… Cas tilted his head.   
  


“You are beautiful.”   
  


Well, that certainly was new, and fuck if it wasn’t arousing. Dean wanted to push Cas up against the wall, and grind up to him. He could feel a blush forming on his cheeks. He had never let himself think about it before, but now the thoughts went straight to his groin.   
  


Cas pulled at Dean’s neck, and suddenly they were impossibly close. Dean could feel Cas’ breath on his lips, so soft, his own breath shaky and when did Cas become this intoxicating?   
  


“C…” Dean tried to talk, but there was no air, and his voice fell short.   
  


“Beautiful.”   
  


Cas’ lips met his, gently, and did kisses like this actually exist outside of movies? Dean felt drugged. Everything was hypersensitive, even the faintest touch of Cas’ lips created a spark of want, it was exhilarating.   
  


He parted his lips, and Cas’ tongue slipped inside. Dean’s mind was swimming. He was making out with Cas. He barely allowed himself to think, because this was Cas and it made no fucking sense and still it made so much sense, and why the hell haven’t they done this before?   
  


Dean tryingly let his tongue move with Cas’. God, it felt good. He deepened the kiss, and when Cas showed no sign of pulling away, Dean moaned and let go of his uncertainty. He pressed his now raging erection up against Cas’ thigh, and gasped at the friction it provided. Fuck this was great.   
  


Dean's newfound enthusiasm made them stumble slightly. It was like a fucking tsunami of passion had hit him hard; suddenly he could not get enough of Cas' lips, and he chased them eagerly. He mewled in satisfaction when his chase was rewarded with a deep kiss and full body contact. Cas' back must have hit a wall of some sorts, he thought briefly, before his body was pressed flush against Cas'.   
  


Dean nibbled on Cas’ lower lip, and the sound of his breath hitching was enough to make Dean’s cock twitch happily. He placed his hands on Cas’ hips, pressing his groin up against Cas’, feeling the angel’s erection rub against him through their jeans. This time it didn’t freak Dean out. Not even a bit.   
  


“Fuck, Cas, what is this?” Dean said breathlessly, and he could feel a sheepish grin spread across his face.   
  


Before Cas could answer, Dean was kissing him again; his answer muffled against Dean’s mouth. If Dean had any doubt about this at all, that would have gotten rid of them, and all his thoughts were now centred around Cas; his mouth, his eyes, his hands, hips, and God, his cock, hard because of  _him_ . Dean let his hand slip from Cas’ hip to the lining of his jeans.

 

_(POV: Cas)_   
  


Cas gasped and rutted his erection against Dean’s.   
  


He’d only wanted to taste Dean’s lips for a second, and now he was hard, and so was Dean, and how it was at all possible, he had no idea. How did Dean let him do this? And how did he kiss him back? Maybe this was his reward, Cas thought, for being an obedient angel for millennia.   
  


He pushed up against Dean, almost causing them to lose their balance. He broke away from the kiss to suck at Dean’s neck. Dean tipped his head back, allowing Cas better access, and he sucked in air as Cas’ tongue trailed up to his jawline.   
  


Cas had no idea what he was doing; he just knew that he needed this, needed to taste all of Dean, every inch of his skin, and he never wanted to stop.   
  


He groaned as Dean palmed his cock through the denim. It felt so good to have Dean touch him like that. He fumbled with the buttons on Dean’s jeans.   
  


When they finally gave way, his hands were in under Dean’s pants and on his hard-on in the matter of seconds. He let out a huff of breath at the feel of it in his hand.   
  


Dean swore softly and went in for another kiss. Cas started stroking him gently. The situation felt unreal. He broke away from Dean’s lips for breath, looking at his face like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, and it  _was_ . He could feel his heart flutter. He let his free hand stroke over Dean’s cheek, back into his hair. He tugged at it, tryingly.   
  


Dean looked back at him with hooded eyes, and Cas felt broken and fixed at the same time. He kissed Dean tenderly. I love you, he thought. By God, I love you.   
  


Still keeping eye contact, Cas sank to his knees, his hand sliding reverently down Dean’ chest, before coming to a stop at his hip.   
  


“Dean,” he whispered.  


 

_(POV: Dean)_   
  


Cas’ blue eyes were locked onto his, and Dean couldn’t breathe. The world vanished around them, like there was nothing else, nothing but them, in the whole universe. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but it was hard enough to coax his lungs to function. For every breath; inhale, exhale. There was no autonomy anymore.   
  


He watched as Cas carefully freed him from the confinement of his pants. As Cas opened his mouth, and slowly pressed an open kiss to the shaft. As Cas made contact his eyes fluttered shut, and a tiny sigh erupted from his lips.   
  


Cas let his tongue run along the throbbing vein on the underside of Dean's dick, and up to the head. He twirled his tongue around it a couple of times before he lavished over it, licking up the beads of precome that had already formed. Dean tried hard to keep his breath going. He was panting by now, and Cas hadn't even...   
  


Cas' eyes opened, and he looked up at Dean. Slowly, he took him into his mouth, and when Dean let out a suppressed wince, Cas moaned lowly and swallowed around him.  
  


Wet, soft, warm. Dean couldn't help himself from giving a few shallow thrusts into Cas' mouth. It was barely any movement at all, but holy heavens above, was it ever divine.  
  


Cas held onto Dean's hips with one hand, the other gripping the base of Dean's cock. He sucked on it uncertainly a couple of times, until he got used to Dean's thickness and length in his mouth, then he fucking _went_ for it. For a moment Dean thought he might faint. He widened his stance slightly, as he tried to steady himself. He put his arms on the wall and shifted his weight. The position left him half leaning over Cas, and the view looking down was unbelievably hot; the angel, taking him apart with his mouth alone, let out soft, muffled mewls as he bobbed his head vicariously up and down Dean's cock.  
  


Dean had to bite his lip to keep from groaning loudly. Instead, it came out half muffled, and fuck, it seemed to really churn Cas on, as he hummed delightedly around Dean. Oh, good God, Dean thought, this would be over too soon if he didn't control himself.  
  


He let one of his arms fall down to Cas' head, his fingers tangling into the now messy hair. He has no idea Cas was capable of, well, _this_.  
  


"Holy fuck, Cas..."  
  


Dean was panting. He was definitely en route to ecstasy, but he didn't want this wonderful, fantastic moment to end. He tugged at Cas' hair, gently, and he slid off Dean's cock with a wet pop. Cas was short on breath as well, and he looked dazed as he stared up at Dean with hooded, lust-blown eyes. Cas wrapped his hand loosely around Dean's painfully hard and throbbing erection, and started stroking him.  
  


"Your mouth is fucking magic."  
  


Dean met his stare, and damn; the deep, sapphire blue was almost completely gone, eclipsed by his heavily dilated pupils. Only a tiny sliver of blue was left on the edges of the cornea. Cas' eyes didn't do anything to stagger his arousal. On the contrary, in combination with Cas' slow jerks, Dean could feel them pulling him closer to the edge every second he looked into them. He swallowed.  
  


"Cas, babe, I won't... I won't last much longer."  
  


Cas paused his hand and stared at him for a couple of seconds, before continuing in a slowly increasing pace. He looked gorgeously dishevelled, with his hair ruffled up and a mixture of spit and precome glistening around the corners of his mouth. Cas sighed happily as he brought his tongue to play with the slit of Dean's dick. It twitched eagerly from the special attention, and Dean moaned as he bucked his hips into the sensation.  
  


"Oh, Cas," he panted, "you're perfect."  
  


Cas stilled, and for a second he looked up at Dean like he'd hung the moon. Then he swallowed him down again, speeding up as he sucked and licked and hummed around him. The hand previously on his cock, had slipped down to cup and fondle at his balls, and Dean was done for. He could feel his orgasm start to coil in his stomach, and that was it, he couldn't hold on anymore. Not with Cas so hotly on his knees for him, sucking him down like he was made for it. Lost in the chase of his release he started thrusting his hips to meet with Cas' rhythm.  
  


Cas moaned around his cock now, taking it like he was a fucking porn star. Dean's breath started to get shallow, and he mumbled profanities and broken pleas as he tugged at Cas' hair. He was so close! He tipped his head back in pleasure, but forced it forward again to keep looking at Cas. He didn't want to miss anything. Dean mumbled a half-hearted warning, but Cas only kept going, and suddenly Dean's head was white noise, his entire body stiffening as the orgasm rolled over him with a dizzying intensity. He groaned obscenely loud as he spilled into Cas mouth, and there was something about pulling out, he should probably... His mind went blank as Cas kept sucking on him greedily, swallowing every drop of his come and working him through the waves of pleasure.  
  


"Oh, fuck Cas, fuckkk, Cas-s, oh C-..." Dean mumbled incoherently, his vocabulary down to one-syllable words.  
  


Cas didn’t pull off until the sensation of his mouth around Dean became too much for the other man to bear. He tucked Dean’s softening dick back into his pants, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Dean was still breathing heavily, but managed to pull Cas up to face him. He kissed him as passionately as his body allowed him, tasting himself on Cas’ tongue. Dean groaned and deepened the kiss.   
  


Cas was the first to pull away. Dean leaned his forehead to Cas’, looking at him with awe.   
  


“Cas, that was  _beautiful_ .”


End file.
